Weapon Magic
|romanji = Uepon Majikku |name = Weapon Magic |type = Holder Magic Metal-Make Molding Magic Summoning Magic |user = Various Magicians}} Weapon Magic ( , Uepon Majikku lit. Magical Energy Various Material Utensil Molding Magic), alternatively referred to as Weapon-Make for its capabilities is an exceedingly basic form of Holder Magic that can be considered a variant of Metal-Make and/or Metal Magic and a type of Molding Magic and Summoning Magic not dissimilar from the likes of Smithing Magic which involves the creation of all forms of weapons, both short-range and long-range and armours in accordance to their imagination through the usage of eternano and magical energy as a fulcrum and hardening and forging it into any structure alloy-wise and form-wise, giving them almost unparalleled versatility in and out of combat, effectively generating tools out of thin air to use at any time. Description As everyone knows, Holder Magic is one of the four major classifications for the arcane powers that saturate this world referred to as ; unlike its sister classification, Caster Magic, which revolves around supernatural powers that are expelled from the user's body, Holder Magic is a power that originates from the external instead of the internal –Holder Magic requires the magician to use an external source to produce the magic, most commonly by using a medium commonly referred to as as a catalyst for activation, and thereby fuelling their magical energies into said catalyst in order to invoke the activation sequence; however, in the case of specific catalysts, a user of Holder Magic can simply regard using their arcane energies as fuel as an afterthought; these include , which are magic items that originate from the parallel dimension known as and magic items that have been modified with Lacrima, which is a magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Because Holder Magic requires a potential wielder to lug around a Magic Item or two, or use Requip to store them in a subspace dimension to prevent the weight from hampering them, in which case it will require the Holder Magic user to take up two separate slots in their Magic Origin's twelve slot limit, Holder Magic is often seen as one of the least popular magic classifications around, with only a few being willing to use it and from there make good usage of it, as seen with and various wielders of Spirit Summoning Magic. However, unbeknownst to many, there exists a primeval form of Holder Magic that can be considered the stone from which every form of weaponry and armament-creation type magic was hewn – and yet, it's relatively easy to discover. Found within an assortment grimoires, books that contain knowledge on how to perform various forms of magic or simply learnt through intense study and an intimate understanding of Molding Magic, unlike its ancestor, Smithing Magic, which requires a direct look at a tool in order to gain access to any and every statistic pertaining to it, Weapon Magic works on a similar basis to that of the Lost Magic known as Arc of Embodiment or even Memory-Make, in that the user is capable of creating something from what can be perceived as nothing. Designed as a "jack of all trades" type of Holder Magic, Weapon Magic was one of the very first magics to come into existence at the "beginning of magic", and as such, it existed before the entire concept of "infusing a weapon with magical energy and using it for a variety of purposes" was branched out into a myriad of specializations – thus, it encompasses anything that could be categorized as a "weapon". In any case, when utilizing Weapon Magic, the user focuses intently as they intensify the volatility of the magical energies that are dwelling within their Magic Origin as to excite them exponentially, unlike its distant relative, Molding Magic, a wielder of Weapon Magic does not need to assume a specific position, but instead, simply by understanding the inherent structure and properties of the tool about to created, which includes the flow and balance of energies within the object, they incorporate alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and protoscientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics into the activation sequence while invoking the process of nuclear transmutation in alchemy by grabbing ahold of any object no matter its size or quality, such as a small pebble, from there using their magical energy and thoughts in order to induce the transmutation of physical matter and shaping said matter into the material composition and design of a weapon or object that immediately comes to mind, effectively creating a weapon out of thin air through magical power and a catalyst alone. The caster's Magic Origin, which is the "starting point" of the magical energies that are dwelling within their body functions as a metallurgical furnace used for smelting to produce industrial metals with the caster's power working in conjunction with the wielder's thoughts and feelings to instantly produce all of the raw materials such as an assortment of metals and motions that are required for the formation of these countless armaments, magical energies manifesting fuel, ores, and limestone to keep this furnace working, the caster's imagination producing oxygen-enriched hot air blasts to force a continuous series of chemical reactions while the materials move about accompanied by the processes of weaponsmithing using a forge, anvil, hammer, a variety of other smithing tools, symbolizing a steel-manufacturing factory, the caster's mental commands automatically shaping these armaments of various metals from the very moment that the wielder of Weapon Magic grabs ahold of something that could be used as a catalyst. Depending on the user's imagination and the amount of magical power used, Weapon Magic can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; a master is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Creating the weapons within their very existence, the moment the activation sequence is complete, a process not dissimilar to Summoning Magic is immediately invoked, conjuring said weapons over the catalyst after the process of transmutation is complete, essentially "evolving" the catalyst into the weapon. Because of the caster's Magic Origin, magical energies, eternano that's ambient within the atmosphere, and the catalyst encompassing all materials that are required for the formation of the weapons, and as long as the user can remember it, or has seen it, there is no limit to what weaponry can be manifested, the activation sequence for Weapon Magic taking place within a split second. The myriad of tools which are manifested through Weapon Magic can be almost anything, whether they be weapons, including close-range implements such as swords, shields and ranged-focused tools such as bows and arrows as well as cannons from their body for both close-range and long-range combat, and to cover their body with armour in order to dramatically increase their defensive power, at the same time greatly boosting their offense, or any other form of object that could be classified as a "tool", which means Weapon Magic has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas; these can even include more complex creations of any tier, with a user being capable of manifesting a normal steel sword and a God-Mower level sword such as . Anything the user manifests using Weapon Magic can stay corporal for hours before vanishing, as a contrast to normal Molding Magic, which can only create single-use weapons of elemental energy. If used to replicate high-tier weapons, these copies are slightly inferior due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and as such, the power of these imitations are slightly degraded when compared to the originals unless the user fuels more magical energy into their creation; however, Enchantment is capable of mitigating this weakness somewhat. Another thing to note is that upon manifesting a tool of any kind, the user will instinctively realize how to bring out its full potential. Additionally, a wielder of this incredible form of Holder Magic is able to record and analyze all weapons and defensive armaments encountered in order to reproduce them for their Weapon Magic at a later date, adaptability of the magic enabling an instant proficiency while inheriting all combat skills and techniques that were utilized by their original users. Once Weapon Magic's smithing process has been finished, the second main ability of Weapon Magic comes into play – indeed, as mentioned above, Weapon Magic is considered a precursor to all sorts of weapon-based magic, such as Sword Magic, Guns Magic, Bow Magic/Arrow Magic, Chain Magic, or to put it more simply, anything that's classified as involving the usage of a tool infused with the wielder's magical energy in order to invoke a variety of effects. From the exact moment that the weapon of the user's desire has been brought from fantasy into reality, the various tools manifested, since they were forged using the caster's own magical energies as one of the many materials, there's generally no need to invoke the activation sequences of said magics when the wielder of Weapon Magic grabs the tool as they could be considered to have their activation sequences continuously complete and thus the user can simply take ahold of the tool and from there invoke the ability said armament possesses. Going onto what each weapon generated is capable of doing, in a manner not dissimilar to how Enchantment enables a caster to manipulate the molecules of all matter and energy in order to invoke any effect that the Enchanter can imagine, a wielder of Weapon Magic is able to invoke the magic's true nature as a Semantic-Type (意味型, Imi-gata) just like Boundary Breaker, Devil Slayer Magic and Spirit Slayer Magic, meaning that it is a supernatural power that can be defined solely by the caster's interpretation of what it governs over, all depending on their wording rather than anything logical—because of this, Weapon Magic can theoretically affect anything that constitutes a "weapon", allowing for a great deal of stretching of what it is capable of, which, coupled with the infinite creation power, enables the user to bestow upon the tools forged with a wide possibility of effects that vary from item to item, ranging from the more mundane such as launching attacks that are derived from Elemental Magic, encompassing the four main elements and other more obscure elements, to special properties like a , a , and many more. However, unless reinforced, exact replications have ability outputs that are slightly weaker than the originals – for example, a sword which could summon fire upon its blade would have its emission properties reduced from manifesting raging firestorms on a whim to simply setting the blade alight, while not weak per-se as it grants the sword the ability to still set things alight, the copy is forced to make contact, meanwhile, the original would just need to be pointed at the target. A property that's damn near universal is the fact that once an implement manifested through the power of Weapon Magic transcends the realm of fantasy into the current plane of existence, a wielder is able to wield these tools in a manner that's not dissimilar to telekinesis when it's harnessed in conjunction with various subspecies of weapon magic such as Sword Magic and Guns Magic or even controlling items like Time Space Magic – sending them flying through the air at astounding speeds that can rival the likes of a user of High Speed or Slowing Magic; in the heat of combat, it's not uncommon to see a user of Weapon Magic call out a myriad of tools to rain down upon anyone designated their opponent like a vicious hailstorm, annihilating anything in their path. Because Weapon Magic is the prototype to all weapons-based magic, the wielder of Weapon Magic is capable of utilizing the spells of other weapons-based magics no matter their tier simply by flawlessly replicating the activation sequence of these magics and modifying some aspects of it as to attune these spells to their own magic; for example, by forging a sword, Sword Magic is automatically enabled without taking up a spot in the user's Magic Origin, and it also enables Sword Beam and other blade-based spells. However, Weapon Magic is said to have quite a few weaknesses in order to balance the whole thing out – for one, it's known that close-combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created through the process of Weapon Magic effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; elongated wands such as Magic Staves and large weapons designed for decisive large-scale destruction which do not constitute a hand-held weapon or aren't of the same materials used to create weapons involved in Weapon Magic can be reproduced with a somewhat greater struggle, and since they are more often than not composed of something very different than metal, they are tremendously more difficult; as the cost of manifesting those is two or three times greater than something much simpler- for an example, while the user could normally project fourty swords, if attempting to summon staves, they would only manage to summon ten for the exact same cost. Another weakness is that only specific metals can be used in the designs for the tools the user can materialize utilizing Weapon Magic - for one, Soul Metal (and thus Soul Armours) and Orichalcum is impossible to manifest- as the former is made of materials that do not exist in the current world, and the latter is on a tier of its own- it would expend half of the user's magical capacity to make a weapon forged from Orichalcum. As they are created from magic power, creating many weapons causes the user to lose a considerable amount of energy. Spells *'Reinforce' ( , Rīnfōsu lit. Aspect Augmentation): Reinforce is a Weapon Magic spell that enables the user to push an selected item to its utmost limits, surpassing all limitations in order to quadruple its effectiveness. When performing Reinforce, the user gathers and condenses their magical energy upon an object of their choosing, using them to stabilize the coordinates and structure of the eternano and magical energy, as well as the atoms of an affected item, within a narrow area, with the energies filling the openings of the inner structure, resulting in the item receiving a massive boost in its parameters all across the board; effectively, Reinforce allows the user to add something to an object that is already complete, making what is already seen as good great, in other words, the spell 'reinforces' the potential of the item of the user's choice. This spell can works on almost everything- it is capable of augmenting the sharpness of a blade, which could enable the weapon to slice through any magical barrier like a hot knife through butter, and enhance the defensive capabilities of shields and armour, allowing a wearer to shrug off high-tier magical spells and harsh physical blows as if they were simply a cool breeze. It can also be harnessed on other things, such as reinforcing the stability of a building or increasing the tastiness of a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. Interestingly, Reinforce has almost infinite uses- to create a weapon, all the user needs to do is apply the spell on anything from a paper poster to a an actual weapon, and they'll get stronger. If the user wants to bolster their speed or strength, they can reinforce their legs and muscles/hands respectively. To give the user sniper sight, all they have to do is reinforce their eyes, granting them the ability to see as far as ten kilometers away. In the case of a living being, Reinforce would function similarly to the buffing spells of , boosting their physical capabilities- however, as living things will resist invasion of the user's magical energy, reinforcing someone else can be taxing on the user's magical energy. By the very nature of Weapon Magic, by using Reinforce, the caster is capable of altering the composition of an already-created weapon into another type of the weapon summoned, such as changing into halberds, a guandao, bardiches, or even more esoteric forms such as a scythe. However, for all its power bestowed upon the user by harnessing its might, Reinforce is known to have quite a few limitations which prevent it from being overly "broken" in a video game term; for one, when harnessing Reinforce, the user cannot add more to something; for example, the spell cannot enhance the impact of a bomb by adding another bomb alongside it- but rather, it would increase the area-of-effect of the explosion magically; everything reinforced simply has the potential of an object quadrupled, but nothing physical is added. Trivia *This magic has been around for a long time, but partly out of boredom and partly out of a desire to put all weapons under the same magic and add more so that Holder Magic wouldn't look so boring, the author dramatically expanded upon Weapon Magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Free Use Category:Molding Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic